Hey, Brother
by LWhisper29
Summary: Fili et Kili pensaient que rien ne pourrait les séparer. La mort y est parvenue. Thorin et Dis pensaient que rien ne pourrait détruire leur famille. L'orgueil et l'avarice y sont parvenus. Ne restent alors que les regrets.


Je fête mon grand retour sur ce site en publiant ce petit OS. Je me remets petit à petit à l'écriture, alors je m'excuse par avance pour toutes les fautes qui auraient échappé à ma vigilance.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à Warner Bros., New Line et MGM (et à Peter Jackson aussi, dans une certaine mesure, je suppose).

Les paroles de la chanson sont celles de la chanson Hey, brother, d'AVICII.

Bonne lecture !

**Hey, Brother (Blood is thicker than water)**

Fili et Kili. Kili et Fili. Jamais l'un sans l'autre. Lorsque l'un d'eux était mêlé dans une affaire louche, l'autre n'était jamais très loin. Jamais séparé, toujours ensemble.

Ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. Les opposés que tout rapprochaient.

L'un était aussi blond que l'autre était brun. L'un arborait fièrement une barbe soignée avec élégance, alors que l'autre s'obstinait à tenter de maîtriser le peu de barbe qui voulait bien pousser. Les yeux du premier étaient aussi clairs que ceux du second étaient bruns. Le premier était légèrement plus grand que le second, ce qui constituait le sujet de nombreuses disputes.

Pourtant, ils étaient les mêmes. Le même goût pour les situations périlleuses, le même goût pour l'aventure. Les mêmes yeux rieurs et le même port altier.

Elevés par leur mère et leur oncle, les deux garçons avaient appris à agir comme on attendait d'eux. Comme les héritiers de la couronne d'un royaume tombé, dont le souvenir hantait encore le regard glacé de leur oncle.

Oncle qui leur avait appris à se battre, en apprenant à Fili à manier les lames, et à Kili à tirer avec un arc. Oncle qui s'était comporté durant leur enfance comme le père qu'ils avaient perdu. Qui leur racontait le soir les histoires d'un royaume perdu, où l'or brillait et où les fêtes duraient des jours entiers. Royaume sur lequel la lignée de Durin avait régné pendant des centaines d'années, et que leur oncle avait bien l'intention de récupérer un jour.

Leur mère jetait à leur oncle un regard méfiant à chaque fois qu'il racontait cette histoire, la rage et la tristesse mal dissimulées derrière ses yeux bleus.

Elle ne voulait pas que ses fils et son frère, les seuls membres de sa famille encore à ses côtés, mettent à leur tour leur vie en danger pour une quête ne pouvant avoir qu'une seule issue. La mort. Trop de nains avaient disparu. Elle en avait vu assez, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter plus de morts.

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover_

_Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Bien des années plus tard, alors qu'elle croyait que l'envie de reprendre la montagne avait quitté l'esprit de Thorin, celui-ci avait décidé de se lancer dans cette quête perdue d'avance. Et il avait décidé d'emmener avec lui ses neveux, parce que selon lui, c'était la place de ses héritiers.

Mais pour Dis, leur place était auprès d'elle. Auprès de leur mère. Parce que c'était ses fils, et qu'elle ne supportait pas de les imaginer risquant leur vie devant un dragon qui avait tué tant des leurs.

Elle avait tenté de retenir Thorin, de le convaincre que cette idée était stupide, mais il lui avait rappelé sa place. Il lui avait rappelé leur place. Les héritiers de Durin. Les descendants de Thrain, dernier Roi sous la Montagne. C'était leur devoir de permettre à leur peuple de retourner chez eux. C'était de leur devoir de se battre pour récupérer ce qui était légitimement à eux.

Elle connaissait les rumeurs. On disait le dragon mort, et la montagne sans protection. Mais Dis n'y croyait pas. Elle avait peur, les souvenirs de l'attaque de Smaug sur Erebor gravés dans son esprit à jamais. Elle ne tenait pas à revivre cette horreur.

Finalement, Thorin s'obstina, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et Dis ne put rien faire. Elle tenta même de l'accompagner, exigeant d'être auprès d'eux dans cette périlleuse aventure. Il refusa, avançant qu'elle devait rester et s'occuper des affaires courantes en son absence. Et si ils venaient à tomber, ce serait sur elle que pèserait la tâche de s'occuper du royaume.

Lorsque ses fils quittèrent la maison, elle tenta de faire bonne figure. Elle était une naine, et une descendante de Durin. Elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à pleurer devant ses fils. Elle devait être forte.

Pourtant, elle ne résista pas longtemps et, seule dans la maison qui était la leur depuis leur arrivée dans les Montagnes Bleues, elle laissa couler les larmes, priant pour que ses fils et son frère lui soient rendus vivants.

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_

_Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Kili n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Il n'avait jamais rencontrée une personne qui était parvenu à faire battre son cœur à tout rompre. Pour laquelle il avait envie de se battre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Tauriel. Une elfe, bien plus belle que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Un teint pâle et parfait, une taille fine et élancée si éloignée de celle des naines qu'il avait pu rencontrer auparavant. Un regard doux et rêveur.

Une beauté à laquelle il avait succombé. Peu importait ce que son oncle, son frère ou n'importe qui pouvait dire, elle était parfaite. Parfaite pour lui.

Il n'avait jamais cru en l'amour en un regard. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était stupide. Que c'était un rêve pour se convaincre que la vie n'était pas si mauvaise.

Mais il était tombé amoureux. Elle l'avait sauvé et il était tombé amoureux.

Et le soir, lorsqu'elle venait discuter avec lui, lorsqu'elle lui parlait des étoiles, ses yeux brillant autant que les lueurs tâchant la nuit noire, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage.

A chaque fois qu'elle partait, il entendait son frère se plaindre dans la cellule d'à côté, se moquant de son attitude.

Mais il se fichait de ce que pouvait penser son frère. La seule chose qui occupait son esprit, c'était le regard que posait chaque soir Tauriel sur lui, comme si il était un être exceptionnel. Comme si elle ne voyait que lui, de la même manière qu'il ne voyait qu'elle.

_What if I'm far from home? Oh brother, I will hear you call!_

_What if I lose it all? Oh sister, I will help you hang on!_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Abandonner Kili à Lac-Ville était sans doute la décision la plus difficile qu'avait eu à prendre sa vie au cours de sa longue vie. Priver son neveu de la joie de découvrir le lieu que Thorin lui avait décrit pendant tant d'années lui brisait le cœur. Mais il en allait de l'intérêt de la compagnie. Il fallait que Kili se soigne. Il les rejoindrait plus tard, lorsque son état se serait amélioré. Il avait suffisamment craint pour la vie de son neveu.

Mais Fili n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son frère seul. Son frère qui souffrait, et qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser derrière.

Ils étaient partis ensemble dans cette aventure, ils arrivaient ensemble à Erebor. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Kili ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié. Sa chute dans l'escalier n'était qu'un accident, il n'avait pas besoin de se reposer. Ils avaient un dragon à tuer. Ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher.

Pourtant, à peine la barque s'éloignait qu'il s'écroula, s'appuyant lourdement sur son frère aîné. Celui-ci le guida jusqu'à la maison de Bard, le portant quasiment. Leur hôte accepta de les laisser entrer, son visage trahissant sa colère et sa crainte des conséquences de leur quête.

Fili ne pouvait quitter du regard son frère, allongé et hurlant sur la table à manger. Il ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire. Il ne le supportait pas. Et si cette elfe pouvait aider Kili, alors Fili était prêt à occulter ce qu'elle était. Il lui serait pour toujours reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait pour Kili. Et pour lui. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de voir son frère mourir devant lui et rester inactif.

Il était même prêt à pardonner à l'autre elfe, le grand blond qui fixait Kili avec l'envie évidente de le frapper au seul motif que Tauriel le regardait avec adoration. Parce que c'était aussi grâce à lui si Tauriel était arrivé à temps pour sauver Kili.

Pour sa famille, Fili était prêt à accepter n'importe quoi. Même de voir Kili lié à une elfe de Mirkwood. Il était prêt à le défendre devant tout le monde, y compris devant son oncle, aveuglé par sa haine contre les elfes, et particulièrement contre Thranduil.

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover_

_Hey sister, do you stil__l believe in love, I wonder?_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

La bataille faisait rage, et Thorin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses neveux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ce carnage était sa faute. Que la folie de l'or qui s'était emparée de son esprit allait coûter la vie à toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Qu'il aurait dû écouter Bilbo depuis le début.

Il devait faire en sorte que cette bataille se termine, et préserver les vies qui pouvaient encore l'être. Accompagné par Dwalin, Fili et Kili, ils montèrent jusqu'à Ravenhill, cherchant désespérément Azog. Si il parvenait à le tuer, il pouvait mettre un terme à tout ça. Alors peut-être que ses amis lui pardonnerait ses erreurs. Peut-être ne reverrait-il jamais la déception dans les yeux de ses amis et de sa famille. Peut être parviendrait-il à se racheter à ses propres yeux.

Envoyer Fili et Kili en éclaireur lui sembla la meilleure solution lorsque les gobelins arrivèrent.

Entendre Bilbo le prévenir qu'une seconde armée lui fit comprendre qu'il avait commis une erreur. Une autre. Encore.

C'était un piège. Thorin avait foncé tête baissé dans un piège qui n'avait pour but que de le mener à la mort. Il avait pris le chemin de la mort, et avait conduit ses neveux à leur perte.

Voir Azog porter Fili par le col, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, lui donna l'impression que son cœur se brisait.

Voir la terreur sur le visage de son neveu, de son héritier, lui rappelait le regard terrifié que le jeune nain qu'avait été Fili avait posé sur lui lorsqu'il lui avait tendu sa première épée. Entendre son cri désespéré leur demandant de fuir lui rappela tout le temps qu'il avait passé à raconter à ses neveux ses souvenirs d'Erebor. L'espoir qu'il leur avait faire ressentir en leur demandant de l'accompagner dans sa quête.

Voir son neveu se faire brutalement assassiner sous ses yeux le rendit fou. Fou de rage, la culpabilité le rongeant et le brûlant de l'intérieur.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à Kili. Il devait le retrouver. Il devait le ramener en sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas perdre à la fois Fili et Kili. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le retrouver, Azog s'interposant entre lui et son neveu.

Tuer Azog lui apporta au moins le réconfort de savoir que le meurtrier de son grand-père, de son neveu, mais aussi de tant d'autres, était définitivement mort. On survivait avec un bras en moins, mais pas avec le cœur transpercé.

Comprenant qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes à vivre, il se tourna vers le champ de bataille, la lutte continuant, le fracas des armes raisonnant dans la plaine. Les aigles survolaient les combats, c'était fini.

Se laissant tomber sur le sol glacé, il ne trouva pas la force de chercher Kili. De s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie. Il l'espérait, du plus profond de son cœur. Il espérait qu'il lui pardonnerait sa folie. Qu'il lui pardonnerait de ne pas avoir su les protéger comme il l'avait promis.

Il s'excusa auprès de Bilbo, qui se tenait agenouillé à ses côtés, et tentait désespérément d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Bilbo, la seule personne qui s'était opposée à lui. Un simple hobbit entraîné dans un conflit qui le dépassait. Il n'aurait jamais dû être là. Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à subir la guerre et l'horreur.

Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive vraiment, les yeux fixés sur le ciel bleu, la vie le quitta.

_What if I'm far from home? Oh brother, I will hear you call!_

_What if I lose it all? Oh sister, I will help you hang on!_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Lorsque Dis apprit la reprise d'Erebor, elle sourit tristement, attendant la suite.

Lorsque le garde lui apprit le décès de ses fils et de son frère, elle hocha la tête et se retira en silence, le visage impassible. Elle passa plusieurs nuits dans la chambre qu'occupaient autrefois ses fils, enroulée dans l'un des manteaux épais de son frère.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à Erebor quelques mois plus tard, Dwalin l'accueillit avec sympathie, s'autorisant à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle accepta la marque d'attention, et parvint à rester stoïque.

Lorsqu'elle croisa les autres membres de la compagnie, elle hocha en silence la tête, croisant le regard de chacun d'eux. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Ori. Encore plus jeune que ses propres fils, il avait été entraîné par Thorin dans sa folie. Il était en vie. Il avait survécu. Comme les autres membres de la compagnie. Sauf sa famille.

Lorsqu'il la guida vers le tombeau, elle resta distante.

Mais lorsqu'elle fit face à la tombe de son frère et celle de ses propres fils, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

Une mère ne pouvait pas partir avant ses enfants. Une mère ne devait pas partir avant ses enfants.

Elle le savait, que cette quête ne ferait que mener sa famille à sa perte. Elle savait que, malgré ce que lui avait demandé Thorin, elle ne pouvait pas assurer la tâche qu'il lui avait confiée.

Elle en voulait à son frère. Elle maudissait son obstination et son orgueil. Il avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour protéger ses fils.

Mais il avait échoué. Et elle était seule.

Elle était perdue. Toute sa famille l'avait quitté, la laissant seule, dans une montagne qui ne lui avait apporté que la douleur et la souffrance. Elle n'en voulait pas.


End file.
